La flûte et le bâton de baseball
by claclaombrage
Summary: Harry va à l'école et se fait un ami, mais il se révèle être prof. Comment cette rencontre bouleversera t elle sa vie ? C'est un one shot fait pour le cours de français. Je l'ai par la suite modifié pour vous le présenter sous sa forme Harry Potter.


_Il était une fois, une flûte et un bâton de baseball. Bien entendu, vous allez me dire que cette union de deux objets si différents est complètement impossible, c'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquer toute leur histoire. Il faut dire qu'en tant que témoin important, je détiens toutes les informations utiles au bon déroulement de l'histoire. Bon, trêve de bavardages, place à l'amitié ! Donc, comme je le disais…_

_Il était une fois, une flûte et un bâton de baseball. En fait, tout a commencé lorsque, pour Noël, un petit garçon dénommé Harry écrivis sa lettre au Père-Noël. Harry était rejeté dans sa classe. Il est vrai qu'il était petit, très maigre, qu'il portait des lunettes rondes cassées et que les brutes de l'école le détestaient, mais c'était comme ça. Tous les enfants se moquaient de lui; et lui se moquait de leur avis… tout du moins en apparence. Harry avait une passion. Il la cachait des autres; il ne voulait pas entendre leurs moqueries : « Toi ? Jouer au baseball ? Fais-moi rire ! » C'était ce qu'ils diraient, il en était certain. Donc, pour Noël, Harry demanda à recevoir un bâton de baseball. Bien entendu, le Père-Noël le lui accorda, comme à son habitude. _

_La flûte, de son côté, n'avait pas une vie de tout repos. Son propriétaire, un flûtiste, ne se lassait jamais de jouer, au péril de ses repas, de ses nuits. Celui-ci aspirait également à être professeur de musique, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail. Il faisait donc de petits spectacles avec le groupe qu'il s'était composé. Ce groupe comportait un clarinettiste, un trompettiste, une autre flûtiste, la seule fille, un saxophoniste, un tuba et finalement, l'essentiel, un batteur. Ils se produisaient dans des cabarets-théâtres et gagnaient un minimum d'argent pour survivre. C'est pourquoi Frederik travaillait également chez un disquaire._

_Arriva un moment où il trouva enfin un travail, dans une école primaire. Il apprendrait aux jeunes les bases de la musique, puis il apprendrait la flûte à bec aux plus vieux. Son premier cours eut lieu un 1__er__ décembre. La neige tombait dehors et tous ses élèves étaient chaudement habillés. Tous, sauf un. En effet, un certain Harry Potter était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt débraillé et d'un jean troué de partout et beaucoup trop large pour lui. Dès qu'il le vit, Frederik sut que cet enfant n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Il avait l'air maladif, hâve. Tous les autres le regardaient avec un air de dégoût facilement visible._

_À la fin de la classe, Potter fut appelé à l'avant par son professeur. Sûrement ne veut-il que me demander de m'habiller plus convenablement pour son cours, se disait-il, c'est ce qu'ils me disent tous. Il s'avança vers le professeur, un air craintif au visage, se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à essayer de parler le moins possible et qu'ainsi, peut-être le laisserait-il tranquille. M. Frederik lui demanda alors : « Qu'as-tu petit ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi tu sais ? Je ne te veux pas de mal ». _

_Cette phrase retentit comme un chaleureux accueil de bienvenue dans la tête de Harry. Il se mit alors à débiter une série de paroles confuses qu'il résuma à la fin en s'exclamant : « Vous ne voulez donc pas m'ordonner de changer de tenue ? »; phrase à laquelle Frederik répondit : « Pourquoi donc voudrais-je te dire une chose pareille ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour le plaisir que tu t'habilles ainsi ai-je tort ? » Harry rougit, gêné, et la conversation s'amorça entre le professeur et l'élève. Une personne extérieure aurait presque put croire que c'était des amis de longue date, si le petit n'évitait pas délibérément tous les sujets qui pourraient toucher de plus ou moins loin sa situation familiale et sa cicatrice; étrange, en forme d'éclair. Ils avaient fait connaissance._

_Ce soir-là, Frederik pleura douloureusement sur des souvenirs enfouis en lui depuis trop longtemps : « C'était une journée de juin comme les autres. Les enfants jouaient dans la ruelle avec sa fille, Lucie. Ils s'amusaient à faire peur aux chiens qui se promenaient. C'est alors que celle-ci proposa aux autres de jouer au ballon. Un simple jeu, très innocent, qui se transforma rapidement en cauchemar. Sa fille courut chercher le ballon qui avait roulé dans la rue, inconsciente de la voiture qui arrivait. Ce fut la collision; et elle y succomba. »_

_Leur relation devint vite une grande amitié. Deux mois étaient déjà passés depuis que Frederik l'avait appelé à son bureau et ils se voyaient maintenant tous les jours après les cours. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et tous les deux connaissaient tous les détails de la vie de l'autre. Harry était orphelin et avait été recueilli par son oncle et sa tante qui lui donnaient à peine de quoi subsister. Il s'entraînait secrètement au baseball dans le parc proche de chez lui. _

_C'est à ce moment que Frederik se décida enfin : il allait proposer à Harry de l'adopter. Il amena donc ce-dernier au restaurant et lui dit : « Harry, je sais que ça ne fait que peu de temps que l'on se connaît mais j'ai la terrible impression que si tu continues à vivre avec ces gens, tu vas te renfermer encore plus, tu seras encore plus malade. Je crois que tu finiras même par mourir. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te demander si tu voulais bien devenir mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas été longtemps mais j'ai déjà été père. J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur ». C'est à peine si Frederik ne sauta pas de joie au plafond lorsqu'Harry lui répondit oui, un grand sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre._

_Cependant, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il redevint morose. Ça n'allait pas durer. C'était trop beau pour continuer. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, Frederik en était certain. _

_Quand Frederik se retrouva face aux tuteurs de Harry, il sut d'avance qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de leur part. Il essaya tout de même de leur faire part de son idée mais ceux-ci le jetèrent dehors sans ménagement, mais c'était sans compter la détermination du professeur. Il se promit de tout faire pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant, quitte à devoir passer par la cour._

_De son côté, Harry priait en silence pour que ses tyrans en aient tellement assez de lui qu'ils laissent son professeur favori l'adopter. Le problème dans ce plan était qu'Harry n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « vilain garnement ». Au contraire, il faisait tout pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses gardiens et ne se plaignait jamais de sa situation._

_Lorsque Frederik lui apprit la nouvelle, il lui dit également : « Si tu le souhaites, je peux tenter d'emmener tes tuteurs au tribunal de la jeunesse ». Il eut sa réponse à l'air extatique d'Harry._

_Lorsque les démarches commencèrent, Frederik reçut une lettre disant que Harry serait placé sous tutelle neutre tout au long des procédures. Il ne revit donc pas le petit avant le jour fatidique. Frederik fit ses adieux et commença aussitôt le vrai boulot; se trouver un bon avocat dans ses prix. Il finit par trouver, une semaine avant la date fixée pour le jugement._

_Pendant ce temps, Harry apprit à connaître ses nouveaux tuteurs. Craintif au début, il se révéla bientôt d'une compagnie fort agréable pour le jeune couple qui n'avait, jusqu'alors, jamais eu d'enfant. Ils n'avaient cependant pas oublié l'hésitation qu'avait Harry à chaque fois que venait le temps de manger le dessert. Ni la joie qu'il ressentait au moment où il devait prendre son bain. Ils surent pour qui ils pourraient témoigner arrivés au tribunal. Ils témoigneraient en faveur de l'adoption de l'enfant, c'en était certain._

_De son côté, Harry était très content d'être là où il était. S'il avait fallut qu'il retourne chez ses « parents » après qu'ils aient su qu'ils étaient convoqués au tribunal par sa faute, il serait mort le soir même. Il profitait donc des quelques jours qu'il passerait dans cette famille fantastique et se dit que leurs enfants grandiraient heureux._

_Enfin arriva le jour du procès. Tous les témoins invités se plaçaient dans les gradins et attendaient qu'on les appelle. Les invités du côté des accusés n'étaient que très moindres, comparés à ceux de Harry et Frederik. En effet, ce-dernier avait, en premier lieu, invité la plupart des professeurs de Harry, ainsi que ses tuteurs temporaires. Il avait également invité ses voisins._

_Le procès commença. Les invités de Frederik étaient, certes, nombreux; mais ceux des Dursley étaient bien plus efficaces. Ils avaient en effet convoqué un psychologue et un pédiatre, en plus des autres. Le psychologue commença en déclarant que les enfants qui changeaient de famille à cet âge-là étaient plus à risque de développer des troubles affectifs et sociaux dans le futur. Il dit aussi que si cet enfant était vraiment maltraité, il aurait dû contacter la DPJ bien plus tôt, et donc, qu'il n'était pas vraiment maltraité._

_Les invités du côté de Frederik étaient gentils mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincants. Les juges furent vite prêts à donner leur verdict, qui n'était certainement pas favorable à l'adoption. Mais ils avaient oublié le témoignage des tuteurs temporaires d'Harry. Ceux-ci mirent tellement de cœur dans leur déclaration que les juges furent convaincus. Les papiers d'adoption furent vite signés des deux côtés et, dans la maison de Frederik, ce soir-là, il y eut une fête mémorable._

_Quelques temps plus tard, dans une maison, un père et son fils parlaient entre eux. Pour leurs voisins, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de femme dans leur vie, ils pensaient tous que c'était ça, la famille idéale. Ils semblaient être de vieux amis et s'entendaient à merveille. Harry se vit offrir des leçons de baseball. Il fit bientôt partie d'une ligue et développa sa passion. Il apprit avec ravissement, à onze ans, qu'il était sorcier. Il entra donc à Poudlard en première année et poursuivit ses études là-bas. Les voisins pensaient qu'il était dans une école privée._

_Harry se maria lorsqu'il eut vingt ans. Sa femme était très belle, mais surtout, elle avait un cœur en or. Elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Ses traits étaient fins et son âme respirait la joie de vivre. Elle se nommait Ginny Weasley._

_Frederik, de son côté, ne rencontra jamais de femme. Il passa le reste de sa vie à essayer de rendre son nouveau fils le plus heureux possible. Lorsqu'on lui annonça le mariage prochain d'Harry, il sut qu'il avait accompli son devoir en l'adoptant. Et il sut également que ce devoir avait été le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il continua son travail d'enseignant mais se vit obligé de laisser son groupe de côté._

_La flûte et le bâton de baseball se trouvèrent côte à côte pour le reste de leurs jours. Finalement, je peux déduire que c'est avec le pouvoir de l'amour, qu'il soit paternel, passionnel ou fraternel, que l'on peut surmonter tous les obstacles d'une vie._


End file.
